


Girl, You're Like a Weird Vacation [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Community: podbang, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Adam Lambert. Hello! My name is Kristina Allen, and I live in Conway, Arkansas. My parents are Kim and Neil Allen, and I am a lesbian. What about you?</p><p>A podfic of Girl, You're Like a Weird Vacation, written by moirariordan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl, You're Like a Weird Vacation [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/gifts).



> Made for pennyplainknits for the [2010 Podbang](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/tag/podbang%3A2010) gift exchange.  
> Thank you to silsecri and kira_dark_wing for the beta!

**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Girl%20You%27re%20Like%20a%20Weird%20Vacation%20by%20moirariordan-paraka.zip) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Girl%20You%27re%20Like%20a%20Weird%20Vacation%20by%20moirariordan-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 2:20:06

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] girl, you're like a weird vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277479) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
